


Living After

by AceArtNerd



Series: The Life of Kris [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, the ocs are their kids btw, this is self indulgent af and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArtNerd/pseuds/AceArtNerd
Summary: This is what happens to Kris and Jeorge after the War of Heroes. This is completely based on headcanons and my run of FE12, so if you don't like something too bad. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!





	Living After

Kris was woken up by the sound of footsteps coming towards the room where she and her husband slept. She stayed in bed, waiting to see what exactly was going on. There was a bit of whispering before Jeorge and their daughter entered the room, holding something on a tray. June, their daughter, climbed on the bed and gave Kris something, at which she thanked her daughter. She greeted Jeorge, and smiled. It was a bit weird, having a family to come home to, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"So, I'm going to Altea Castle to check on the new squires and then I'll be home," she explained to June. June nodded, and Jeorge ushered her out of the room so Kris could get dressed. Afterwards, she left the bedroom and went to what was the kitchen to grab something to eat before leaving. 

Once at Altea Castle, she grabbed some armor and got it on before greeting Cain, and went to check on the squires. To her surprise, Cain had her go against a couple of the platoons to test their skill. She was impressed with the two that had managed to beat her, and gave a bit of advice to all of them. She then went on her way to meet with Lena, as she had a few concerns about Kris's health. There weren't too many questions, but by the time she was going back home, half the day was gone. She shook her head and hoped June wouldn't mind, but made it up to her daughter anyway.


End file.
